Ever After
by caskettlovee
Summary: This is a fanfication about the characters in Castle, wich I own no rights of. Katherhine is about to get married, and she is ready to marry the man she love, Castle. But what happens after the wedding is over?


Today was the day. The day she had waited for. A day she was going to remember for the rest of her life. Someone knocked on the bedroom door and she sat up in the king sized bed in her Four Seasons suite. Lanie walked in, in her bathrobe, she had slept in the other room of the suite, and they were going to spend the time before the wedding together. Lanie carried a photo album in her arms. She was going to take the role of a mother in this situation and had picked it up at Kate's father last night, so they could look thru it together. They had a lot of fun where they sat in the bed, and Kate realized how happy she was. They laughed so loud they didn't even notice someone had entered the living room.

Kate jumped when someone knocked on the bedroom door again, they wasn't expecting company. But when she took a look at the clock, and realized how much it was, she remembered that it would probably be the woman that was going to do her hair and makeup. She said come in, and she was right. A couple of weeks ago they had met to look into some wedding looks, and she couldn't wait to be cuddled with again. After she was finished with Kate, she started with Lanie. After a little while Alexis came too. Both she and Lanie were going to be bridesmaids, and they had picked out adorable and beautiful purple pastel dresses for the occasion. When they were finished, it was time to put on the dresses. The three of them helped Kate into her amazing, mind-blowing wedding dress before they put on their own. She looked stunning, and it was hard to take their eyes off of her. It was time to get into the limousine that was going to take them to the wedding.

The wedding took place in a beautiful venue just outside the city and it was right by the sea. The ceremony was going to be outside, and the party was supposed to slowly slide over to the inside of the venue. Everyone was already in place when they arrived and Kate's father met them. They had parked in the back of the venue, so no one could see them. They gave signal that they were ready, and the music started playing, PacBell's canon. Alexis was first out; she started walking down the forever long isle, then Lanie, and in the end Jim and Kate, hand in hand. Richard stood with his back towards the isle, so he couldn't see anyone of them. They had decided that last night before Kate left. It would give them both a total wow-factor. Alexis was Castle's best "man", so she walked up to him and stood by his side. She whispered in his ear, "she looks amazing, dad". Then when Kate finally reached the end of the isle, Castle could turn around to see his amazingly beautiful wife to be. She looked mind-blowing; she looked so stunning that Richard almost forgot to accept her hand, which Jim held out towards him. Both Kate and Jim laughed a little laugh, and Richard came back to earth and grabbed her hand. The ceremony was so beautiful, and there was not one person that didn't cry. In the end the priest asked Richard to repeat after him; "I Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, take you, Kathrine Houghton Beckett, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." And then he placed the ring on Kathrine's finger. Then it was Kathrine's turn to repeat after the priest. "I Kathrine Houghton Beckett, take you, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, to be my Husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. And she placed the ring on Richard's finger. And the priest said; "By the power of your love and through the commitment and promises you have just made to each other, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Richard grabbed Kathrine and drew her in for a long slow kiss. And they had never been happier.


End file.
